My future ?
by ranjan597
Summary: Hilary unwantedly gets married to kai... Let's see how love blossoms between them when she already hates him by his duties... Kai/Hilary pairing... Guys it was m rated but not now!
1. Why? God?

**AN_ I'm not going to waste my time. So let me get started .**

* * *

 **Hilary's pov.**

I have to marry kai hiwatari unwantedly... I am crying here from last week. My father sold me to that bastard Boris.

Huh... I am helpless.. I ... I am going to marry a person whom I don't even know. Whom I didn't love. Whom I didn't kiss 100 times before marriage.

Life was a living hell for me.

Nothing could be done. I can't believe my own father did this.

But I had to marry. Oh god take me away from this hell.

Hiwatari... It is a great supporter of crimes... I don't want to be a wife of a criminal...

Please God... Do fair.

They are rich so what? They are only going to use me for their own purposes.

* * *

 **AN_ I know many stories have got the same start, but I think I can continue it in a different way..**

 **Say if it is good or bad guys**

 **And reviews are must...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	2. Wedding?

**An_ hi everyone. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

oh god I had to marry someone Hilary,..Boris says she is too beautiful... But I don't believe him.. I just have to marry... How can a person live a whole life with a single girl?

I just can't get it. Playing, having fun of them is the best part of them. Marrying someone is too early. I can say no to Boris but not Voltaire, my grandfather.

Maybe after a month I will take a divorce and leave her on a string of shoe. Yeah that's what I can do. That's what hiwatari does. I want to make her suffer a lot. I want to make her plead to give her shelter.

I am going to marry just because my grandfather wants that. But if I leave her and make her out of my home then the media will take a wrong look. Better if I kill whoever Hilary is, and I will next put all the bad seeds on someone else.

That's a good idea. My thoughts were interrupted when Boris said, " your wedding ceremony is going to take place tomorrow. Be ready, "

I nodded without even looking at him. I know they just want Hilary's DNA and my DNA. They want to make a sacred bit beast.

They did choose only Hilary also only because of one reason.

My blood carried all the dark side, they needed someone who was totally pure, away from all the darkness.

 **Flashback.**

Once Voltaire was returning back from his duty, it was raining but still a girl was asking everyone if it was there umbrella. Then Voltaire heard a person asking her " why are you bothered about the person's umbrella whom you don't even know?"

Then she replied," I don't want that person to be scolded by his/her, mother/father, husband/wife, brother/sister,... Everything matters... Dear."

"Boris find out who she is.. and give all the details of her DNA and abilities.." Voltaire said.

Then they found out that she was a poor girl who sells flowers... And makes beautiful baskets and all craft items. One night they injected her and took her blood after feeding her sleeping pills. They noticed that she was ideal for a perfect bit beast. They always do this. They keep on searching a DNA free from diseases.,. And who is powerful and sensitive from heart. They tried every girl but anyone was not fit.

Then they just bribed his father and everything was done. They wanted me to marry her so that they can utilise her soul. But a soul could be combined only when they are married from heart and soul. So, they thought if I married Hilary then only the bit beast could be formed by taking both person's half soul...

 **end of flashback.**

* * *

 **next day.**

 **Hilary's pov.**

A few minutes more and I will be Mrs. Hiwatari. I thought. I was really dull, sad and was crying a lot. Others would think I would be really lucky being a wife of kai hiwatari, but I wasn't.

I went to the particular place where they called us.

They kept it away from media. Maybe they just don't want everyone to know and after using me they are going to throw me away.

I didn't even look at my father even once. I hated him now.

I ... I loved max ... But now nothing can be done.

I thought we both could live happy life but that wasn't possible.

I went, I saw Voltaire, Boris and kai and even a maid.

"Just Hilary my dear, sign in this contract. You two and if you want have a kiss after the priest read out the prayers." Voltaire said.

I signed. Kai signed too. The priest read out the prayers but we didn't kiss yet.

Nothing else. I think he also didn't want to marry as he didn't attempt to kiss.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

Then I gazed at her... I saw her from top to bottom. She looked like an angel. She was too pretty. I think she will look more sexy when she will be wearing nothing.

I kissed her lips when no one was looking.

She gazed at me with fear. As if now if I would say her that I will kill her she could cry infront of me.

The marriage was completed. Boris took a gun and shot the priest and her father.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

"No... No this... Just ... Can't be... No ... Pa... No... Please... What did you all do? ...? Why? , Please no nono ..." I sobbed.

"Good" Voltaire said. I went and sat near my father. I hugged him. Why? Why did he listen him?

"Why?! " I screamed.

"Because no one else should come to know that you and kai are married, this information should not be revealed." Boris said.

... I could not think anything and met darkness.

* * *

 **AN_ how was it?**

 **Please review soon guys...**

 **Yours lovingly Subha...**

 **Thank you all for your birthday gifts..**

 **And guys I really cannot update soon any of my fics as studies are really hectic for me..**

 **Hope you all understand... And Lily happy advance birthday. I don't think I can wish you on Tuesday.**


	3. Everything can't be bad

**An_ hi guys sorry for the late updation. Please read and review.**

 **I am too busy. May be only weekly once I will be able to update.**

* * *

 **kai,'s pov.**

boris and my grandfather planned to go somewhere else. They sent us in a car to the mansion.

* * *

 **Hilary's pov.**

They... They took away my father from me... Oh gosh... I .. I can't...

I can't take it anymore... Please ... Why? Why? It happens with me?

Why not someone else?

I felt my vision black.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

All of a sudden I felt a weight on my shoulder. Oh my... She is sleeping? Is she?

She feels so good. But... I am kai and I should not think such... But am I not her husband?

I felt so different when her tears touched my skin.

I felt bad.

No no .. kai don't fall for her. I thought.

Then we reached. I moved her a bit and she woke up.

"Huh?" She asked softly. "We reached. " I said.

"Umm..." She exclaimed when she saw the big, huge mansion.

I walked leaving her behind, showing my attitude. But it went wrong, she just stood back motionless, as if awaiting for me to take her in.

Then I went back, when she fell on me. "Hilary?" I asked.

She just became unconscious. I carried her inside. The maids and servants stared at her pale figure.

"Master kai ? Can I help,.?" One asked.

"HN." I said.

She knew I meant a NO.

I took her into our room and laid her on the bed. She looked so sweet.

I changed my clothes and wore a loose shirt and shorts.

I woke her up somehow. "Hilary,!" I shouted at her.

"What ? " She asked.

"Come down to eat." I ordered her.

I just want to show her that I am rude.

"Yes, my lord," she said.

My lord? Wow!

She came down. Drank 4 glasses of mango juice and ate only 2 slices of bread.

I ate 3slices of bread and drank coffee.

I saw her going up to the room. I went near the garden area and practised with my dranzer. But when I came back to my room, I didn't find Hilary.

I looked for her here and there. Then I saw her sleeping on the cold floor under the shelves. I woke her up and said her to sleep on the bed.

She went and slept in one corner of the king sized bed.

* * *

 **Hilary's pov.**

Am I in good hands? Is kai good or bad? I don't know.

I ate too much today after many days. I felt really hungry.

Kai gave me the opportunity to sleep on the same bed with him.

Is he good? Or this was his trick?

I tried to sleep. A bed was obviously better than floor.

I slept peacefully.

 **Fresh tears can be found in my eyes**

 **Ready to fall in no time**

 **Loneliness, unhappiness in the skies**

 **Couldn't escape from me**

 **As long I breathe, I feel weaker**

 **Strength going far away from me**

 **But, hope Never Goes, leaving me behind**

 **One Spark is enough for me to go further**

 **I wish I could reach my goal,**

 **As fast as possible**

 **To replenish my soul**

 **With all the happiness, for my empty heart...**

* * *

 **Kai's pov.**

I felt hot breaths against my neck. I blinked open my eye and saw Hilary snuggling closer to me..

I felt her hugging me and she was murmuring something.

"Aishiteru." She murmured.

Whoa? She was speaking Japanese.

I immediately opened my tab and saw it's meaning.

It meant "I love you."

I didn't know what to do next. Right now I slept with her peacefully. Waiting for the next day to arise.

* * *

 **AN_ that's it for this chapter. Sorry for my late updation. Please read and review and I think so I cannot update soon.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	4. Dark deeds

**Hi_ first of all thank you so much for reviewing...**

 **And Aradhana? You new ok... Thank you too...**

 **kai's pov.**

I woke up but I did not see Hilary. I was feeling something different, I was too much bothered about her. I started to search Her...

Then I found her near the bathroom door, she was looking really sexy when the water was pouring down her skin.

I was actually proud to be her husband. I just wanted to kiss her at that time but ... I stopped myself.

"You ready? " I asked her.

"For what?" She asked me back.

"For training,.. " I said.

"What training?" She asked.

"We have to go to the snow forest of this Russia, I have to practice my beyblading.." I spoke.

"I must go with you? Huh?" She asked.

"If you don't want to go then ok... You should go to the Abbey and be tortured with the bloody kids.. everyday no food . And all..." I said her in such a way that she would agree to me.

"Ughhhh I never said I am not going... Though..." She said.

After half an hour.

"Let's go." I said.

"Hmm..." She said.

We reached at a point where we couldn't anymore move forward further... We got down the car and started to mount the snowy area.

Hey am I being a bit kind towards her? I could even leave her in the house all alone.. there wasn't a need for me to bring her here...

"You stay in this cave. I will go. " I said and she did not reply.

"Can't I go with you too to see your practice.?" She asked.

"HN." It meant a yes.

I could hear her footsteps behind me.

She looked too happy and cheerful to see the snow all around.

I started my practice. Suddenly when I released my bit beast she screamed "Whoa? That is a fire bird? Oh...huh?"

She was amazed...

That means she can see it.

After a while I thought to have our lunch.

"Hilary? Hilary?" I asked for her.

There was no reply. Then I saw her sliding in the snow.

She even built a snowman.

"What happened? Ka... I mean my lord. ?" She asked.

She was just going to speak my name for the first time I guess.

"Come here and eat. " I said.

She came and ate silently.

She once again played with snow.

The day was growing old... I called the driver to pick us up but the signal was not good.

"Hello?" I asked. .

No reply.

"Oh god..!" I spit out.

"What is going on... Honey... Oops sorry I mean ..." Before she could end I said, "honey isn't bad by the way. " I said seductively.

She immediately blushed.

"What should I call you then?" She asked.

"Whatever you wish." I said.

"I want to call you kai-baby or honey will do the best..." She said with pleasure.

But suddenly she started to cry.

"What happened? Hilary?" I asked.

"But you people... Killed my father... I can't love you..." She said.

I felt a throb in my heart.

She should not love me. She doesn't even knows that she is going to die very soon.

"You don't need to love me Hil ..." I said. .

"We don't have food. " She said inbetween her sobs.

"I know. " I said.

"Kai... I want someone... I need... Someone... I just... I just can't live my ...life ...alone... I .. can't kai..." She started to cry vigorous in the cave, her hot tears melting the snow.

No kai don't help her.

Kai don't hesitate to help her.

I was fighting with my inner feelings...

"Hilary I am with you. "I said boldly.

"You are a criminal yourself.. who knows how many lifes you have killed., You are just famous.. nothing else...

How can I believe you that you will do nothing wrong with me. What is the guarantee that you will not force me to love you? What is the guarantee you won't kill me? What is the guarantee that you won't force me to have sex with you? Answer me." She screamed.

? ? ? What was that? I can't stand it anymore.

"You think I would kill you and have sex without you permission? Then have it your way. " I said and pushed her against the wall and tore open her clothes. She screamed but I wasn't bothered about it.

I kissed her harshly and bit her neck.

,"Have it your way." I said.

hilary's pov.

oh god, what did this happen?

I can't ... I hope it was a dream... Please ... ..

Why did this happen?

Oh god it pains a lot.

It pains.

AN_ sorry guys I think it should be rated m now.

Ok bye I can't update studies becomes hectic any soon..

Please cooperate ...

Bye for now


	5. I can't understand you

**AN_** **hi I am back. I did not get more reviews. Ok nevermind I guess because I rated it m.**

 **Let me get started and by the way I can't make that scene as a dream or a nightmare so sorry.**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I tried to move, but I could not. I felt a heavy object upon me. I tried to open my eyes and saw Kai's hair brushing against my face. It was really soft. I tried to speak but I couldn't as I felt I had no energy left.

"Mo...ve..." I tried to speak.

"Please... " I spoke.

"Leave me..." I nearly screamed this time.

Then I saw kai holding me tighter and he murmured in sleep, "I will never leave you my..."

Oh god! I can't understand him. One time I feel he is good than everybody and is the best, and once he acts like he's a devil. I hate him because of his devilish deeds.

Sometimes I feel I really care and love him , and sometimes I feel just nothing and empty.

"Move kai." I spoke.

Then he suddenly opened his eyes and parted his lips a bit and took a breath.

He kept staring at my eyes, I stared back at his eyes and drank every detail which I could see.

I started really long and as long as I stared I felt I was drowning in his mysterious colour of eye... I never saw him so close.

Now don't know what was the reason but I wasn't at all scared of him...

Then at a blink of a second, he moved away, he glared at me and asked, "why was I lying on you? Why are you undressed?"

Wait up? What the hell is he thinks? He can fool me all around by just blaming everything upon me? I can't help it...,!

"What do you mean you don't know why we both are like, in this state.?" I asked.

"Hey, if am saying I don't know, that means I don't know...!" He shouted at me and I went silent all of a sudden.

"Kai if you don't remember then let me remind you, you raped me last night.." I said in a low voice.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

What the heck? I ? Did I really? Then why don't I remember?

"How do I believe you?" I asked.

"Kai can't you see these marks all over my body? Still?" She asked me back.

I pondered. Wait, what do I remember?

I remember practising for my beyblading, eating with Hilary, calling back Hilary, dialling for the driver which he didn't lift... After that...

Yeah I drank water... And then... I talked to Hilary and...

Wait a second... I drank water?

I immediately went and opened the bottle and saw that it wasn't water. It was alcohol. I knew this. Always the maids made my habit to drink. I don't hate to drink but I lost my mind after that and I shouldn't have done that with Hilary.

I know there's a lot of difference between water and alcohol Tequila and all but I was used to these all tastes... And because I was addicted I never thought of thinking before drinking...

"Oh ... Hilary.. this was a drink ... I really didn't do anything with you wantedly. That drink made me do... I... Just don't... know... What to say.." I said.

"Kai whatever it was, that wasn't fair... I can never forgive you for your deeds ... ," She said and sneezed. Achoooooo.

"Hilary are you sick let me.."

"Stop that kai taking care of me. I can't really believe you and have faith upon you. I am ok." She said in a very rude manner.

Then I wantedly brushed my hand near her head to see if she had fever.

And my hand just Burned when I laid on her. My eyes went wide at the temperature.

"Oh god Hilary you are not at all ok ... Move ." I said and touched her neck and chest to feel.

"Hilary you can't Stay here... Let's go." I spoke.

"I will not go anywhere kai. Do whatever you want to do..." She said.

I had an idea. "Ok then Hilary I will inform Boris to kill max too. Is that ok with you?" I asked.

"My Maxy? No ... No... you can't kill him ... He is innocent. " She cried.

"Your father was also innocent dear." I said.

"Ohh... Please..." She pleaded...

" Then come with me till the down of the hill where the road starts.." I said.

"Ok ." She said and wore her toren clothes , only if we could say her wearing clothes.

But when she tried to stand... She couldn't stand.

She fell down and tried again but in vain...

"I can't it pains." She moaned.

Then she made a last try and came near me and was going to fall when she caught my waist.

Ahhh her hands felt so warm. I couldn't see her struggle anymore.

I lifted her light form and carried her . All the time she kept staring at my shirt. She didn't look at me.

I think she is really angry. But I was drunk wasn't I? And am I not her husband?

Whatever. I contacted a driver and told him to drop us at the nearest hospital.

The day was really horrible from the starting. Don't know what's gonna happen.

* * *

 **AN_ guys here there's an end to this chapter.**

 **Next chapter can't be soon I guess... Nevermind enjoy reading.**

 **Thanks for reviewing friends and all...**

 **I love you all.**

 **Not more than kai...**

 **Hahaha hahah**

 **Read and review**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	6. My life dies

**AN_ hi everyone. I am back. Thank you all for liking my story so far. I love you all.**

 **Actually today I am sick. I have cold and cough and fever. I had to take rest in home. So I am able to post this chapter.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I felt Hilary getting warmer each minute. Oh god! She isn't ok but she kept on telling me not to take her hospital. "Kai what will you fill up my name, in hospitals they write full name, and you can't just write Hilary hiwatari. The nurse will come to know that we are married. And kai the papers of our marriage, it went till the govt. In a wrong way. My name with my old surname won't satisfy with Thier account details accordingly to the files of the government. , Kai..." She spoke.

Oh, she ... She's smart. She is a way too out of the box.

"Ok driver take to ... Nearby hiwatari residence. " I said.

The driver dropped us took his money and went away. Hilary looked pale and weak. I took her to our room and cleaned her marks as I didn't want the maids to know about it.

I applied ointment, "ow..." She moaned when I massaged her back with a more force.

"Stop it kai. It's paining. " She said.

"Hil it is necessary, otherwise it will be more painful. " I said her.

I called the doctor. The doctor said it was pneumonia.

He gave some medicines and told to continue.

I saw Hilary crying. "What happened?" I asked. She didn't respond.

"Hilary? "

Sniff sniff sniff she was sobbing.

I went and sat close to her and tried to comfort her by hugging.

"Leave me. " She said. I instantly left her. To divert her mind and switched on the TV.

I gave her the remote and said her to watch whatever she wants.

Then she kept on changing the channels and stopped when my picture with her arises.

I was shocked to see that. The reporters were talking about our marriage anniversary. But how did they come to know about it?

The journalist was telling many sort of things.

"So misa I think they married just in this week as you can see the last time we saw kai hiwatari in a bar club with a girl... I guess they didn't let the media know about it as it would create a lot of disturbance."

"Now biography of Hilary, here Max is with us, he's gonna tell what exactly happened. "

"So max when did Hilary marry kai? "

"It was 3 days ago. They married. Hilary didn't say me anything but left a letter for me." Max told.

"Max how do you know Hilary?"

"We used to love each other but soon everything changed. I can't say anything else..."

"Hilary was from a poor family. Her mother died after giving her birth and father .." the journalist was going to give more details when I switched off the TV .

"Kai? ...? " Hilary asked.

"Kai? ?"

"Shut up. " I shouted at her.

I immediately called Boris and said him everything.

"Kai dear , your grandfather might kill you for this you know..." Boris said.

"Wasn't my fault. " I spoke.

"Now what do we do? " I asked.

"We can't bring that poor bitch as your wife. I will bring some other girl whom your grandfather chose. We will say that the new girl is your wife and Hilary is just someone whom we don't know. And they all are trying to give fake Identity. -" Boris said.

"How dare you say her bitch? " I asked losing my patience.

"Ohh... Kai are you really loving her? If it is then stop that otherwise you will be in trouble. "Boris said. I hung up the call.

Oh god what is happening to me.? I am really loving her.

After 2 hours

Boris came with a girl. "So kai her name is Catherine. " Boris said.

"She's the great BBA's chairman's daughter. "

"Hi..kai... nice to meet you. When are we going to meet the media? " Catherine asked.

"Soon dear .." Boris answered.

"You must act as if you are really Kai's wife..." Boris said.

I heard the sound of a glass breaking into pieces. I saw Hilary , her eyes went wide, she had tears in her eyes...

"Who's this slut here? " Catherine asked.

"Is she a maid?" Catherine asked.

"Shut up...!" I screamed at her.

Hilary ran away. "Hilary wait up... I ... I didn't ...agree... Hilary.." I tried to stop her. She ran upstairs and locked herself in our room.

"Hilary... Don't do anything wrong open the door..." I shouted.

"Open Hilary. "

I saw her from the window. She caught a lazer blade and cut her palm.

"Hilary stop it. No..."

She can't just kill her... Only ... She was totally different for me. I kicked the door , twice. Thrice then it opened.

"Kai leave that bitch... " Catherine spoke from down with a grin.

"Am I not enough for you?" She asked.

I just went inside very fast. She was sobbing with her bleeding hand.

"Kai go away I don't want to live this life. Atleast I lived till now thinking that I should try to be a perfect wife but now I don't have a reason to live in this world, let me die kai. You all cheated me.. she said.

I just caught her tight so that she couldn't do anything else. She tried move away from me but I didn't let her go...

Poor Hilary.

* * *

 **AN_ so this chapter comes to an end..**

 **Please read and review. Even give advices...**

 **Thank you..**

 **Yours lovingly Subha.**


	7. Kai's confession

**AN_ hi everyone I hope you all are ok.**

 **Let's start. Here's a longer chapter.**

* * *

 **kai 's pov.**

Hilary rested calmly in my hands. She had a normal breathing. I tied my scraf to her hand. It bled a lot. When I laid her on the bed her eyes got open. She stared at my face and looked really innocent. Her eyes were teary and pearly. I just wanted to tell her that I am always for you but I couldn't say...

I then spoke, "I ... I am always with you... I can't break my promises..."

"Kai..." She spoke and laid silent.

I went downstairs. Saw that Catherine was still there.

"I don't want to interview or go to any fancy party with you Catherine." I just shouted.

"Ohh ... Uhuhhuh..." She cried out and left the area.

"Kai if you didn't like Catherine then I can call mrinlete..." Boris said.

"If I will have any interview, I will have with Hilary, not with anyone else. She ... She has suffered a lot. She is worthy of all the respect and love by people being a wife of hiwatari. " I spoke boldly.

* * *

 **Boris's pov.**

What the hell does he thinks?

"Lord Voltaire... Kai started to love Hilary. ." I informed.

"Good... I wanted that.. " he spoke.

"But he said he wanted to interview with Hilary only. " I spoke.

"What ? If it's that way then I have an idea... " Then Voltaire told me the plan...

"Ok lord...ok.." I spoke and left the area...

"Kai? " I called.

"HN?-"

"You should attend a party, as your grandfather has a lot of duties, attend it with Hilary,.. there will be Media you know..." I said.

"Fine."

"Time?"

"7:45pm. Tonight." I said.

He left the area and I was being ready with my plans...

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

hn. So now they are going to send me a party with Hilary. I know why they are doing this. They just want to kill her of shame when she won't be able to interact properly with the people.

But one thing I can't understand why do they want the media to take our interview. I think their ideas have changed after the spreading of news in the television.

Ok whatever. There's a lot of time to think about the future, whether they're going to kill Hilary or not. Well I will not let them cause' she's not a normal girl.

Firstly she doesn't has a dress to wear tonight. She doesn't has anything.

Mall.

I saw the dresses but nothing was perfect for her.

"Listen sir which colour and what type of dress do you want?" The salesman asked.

"I want a blue dress with a lot of slits which will make it look modern with many layers of cloth with a net border..." Oh god I said what I wanted.

Then he said me to wait for an hour.

Then they brought the dress what I mentioned.

In addition it had sparkling shiny glitters all over the dress.

It had many slits.

I took a nice pair of blue ballerina shoes as she already had a set of pink which she loved and wore on her wedding.

I took a diamond necklace and a gold bracelet.

I was coming back after shopping though I actually liked shopping for Hilary, I saw a gypsy woman standing and calling me.

"You are kai I know that, " she said.

'who doesn't knows that.?' I thought.

"I know you are thinking that who doesn't knows you,.. am I right? " She asked.

'what the hell she can read my mind.?'

"Yes I can." She answered.

"Ok what do you want?" I asked her.

"I should have asked this. You need something for your wife. Take this, this will divert Hilary's mind on today's party tonight." She said and handed a pendant to me and said me to leave.

'wait a second how did she come to know about Hilary? Oh yes by television. But wait a second, how did she come to know about tonight, party?'

When I turned back that lady wasn't present.

I was shocked.

I returned home.

I saw Hilary was awake by now.

"Be ready. ." I said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Party." I spoke.

"Which party?." She asked.

"My grandfather's business party." I said.

"No kai. I can't. I ... Just can't. " She said.

" I have a dress for you." I said.

"But... Kai media?" She asked.

"I don't care." I said.

"What about the world? Your reputation?" She asked.

"I don't care cause' I love you. " I blurted out.

Hilary blushed deep.

"Oh... Kai ..." She spoke...

Open the package.

She started to unwrap it slowly. She opened and saw.

"Oh my god KAI...!" She screamed.

"What?" I asked her.

I saw her facial expression and smirked.

"This is just so ... So... Amazing. " She said.

"Did you like it?" I look ve it.

She immediately got changed in the next room. While I changed into a black blazer, white shirt and blue Jeans...

After a while Hilary appeared... I was shocked.

She looked extremely gorgeous. I .. I couldn't hold my self.

I went and just kissed her.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Can't I?" I asked.

"But why?" She asked.

"Cause' I ... I ... I just felt like.. kissing you., You look beautiful Hilary." I commented.

I actually never said anyone something like this. I was actually nervous.

She was combing her hair when I closed her eyes.

I tied the necklace around her neck but she was speaking, "if you want to hang me no need of closing my eyes. I will die happily."

"Shut up." I spoke and opened her eyes.

"Aw... Kai... This for me? " She asked.

"Ofcourse. , Now don't thank me."I spoke.

'oh again a rude Kai' she thought.

She wore the gold bracelet and was going downstairs when I handed her the shoes.

"Kai? Do you want me to die of heart attack? Too many surprise gifts for today." She spoke.

I smirked because she looked really happy.

"Let's go. " I said.

* * *

 **AN_ so here it ends... Kai has confessed his love towards Hilary. Let's see what happens in the party... Any guesses?**

 **Ok bye**

 **Thank you all for reviewing..**

 **Simy.**

 **Misty.**

 **Aradhana.**

 **Devi.**

 **Suhana.**

 **Neha.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha.**

 **Don't worry I will update the other story soon. But not till Monday.**


	8. Under a table

**AN_ hi everyone. Thank you all for reviewing. So far my story is going okay I guess.**

 **Right. The pendant is not gifted by kai yet.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

we were on our way. Then Hilary asked, "Was it true?"

"Hn? About what?" I asked.

She was looking towards the ground. Oh she was blushing, I could notice it when I gazed with concentration.

"About... About... About ,.."

"Will you say?" I asked.

"About, not caring of the world because.. you... lo.." she stopped speaking.

"Because I what Hilary? " I asked her teasingly.

"Because.."

"Because?" I asked once again annoying her.

"Because you love me?" She asked atlast.

I paused for a moment and then answered, "yeah. "

"Sir we reached. " The driver said.

"Hn." I actually scolded him for ruining the situation.

"Kai? " She asked.

I stayed quiet. "Kai? I ... I .. these many people? I am feeling nervous kai.. kai. Kai... Do something kai... Kai...? KAAAAAAIIIIIIIII...mmm?"

I kissed her. "Why did you kiss me?" She asked after I ended.

"Because you asked for it... You only said... Kai do something kai I am nervous... Didn't you say? This was my way of doing something." I spoke.

"Ahemmm..." She just murmured softly.

We exited out of the car.

 **"Hilary? Or we should say Hilary Hiwatari ? Did you marry kai only for money?"**

 **"Did you leave max only for reputation?"**

 **"Did your mother die because of your wedding ceremony.?"**

 **"Does Kai loves you equally?"**

Hilary had tears in her eyes.

"I love Hilary." I answered.

"She didn't marry me for money, she didn't leave max for reputation. " I answered behalf of her.

 **"Did your mother die because of your wedding ceremony.?"**

they asked her once again making her cry.

"No .. it isn't... Like that... " She replied trying her best not to cry.

"Then why did your mother.."

They were going to continue when I shouted, "Get lost ! , You all people don't know how to behave with a woman. " I said and Hilary Buried her face in my chest.

She murmured softly., "Kai? Why kai? "

She cried. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

We went inside. I saw Tala and Julia in the business meeting.

"Hey Kai? Happy married life." Said Tala.

"This is my wife Hilary. " I said by pointing Hilary beside me.

"Umm... hello." She said.

"Hello, wanna drink? " Tala asked her.

"No not at all." She spoke.

"Hey Kai she isn't good at drinking I guess" , he said.

"Yeah.. she doesn't drink. " I said.

"Is she still a virgin being with you?" Tala asked in my ears.

"No. " I replied.

"Haha... " He laughed out.

"What is that? " Julia asked.

"What?" I asked her back.

"That shining in your pocket. " She said.

I gazed in my pocket and saw that it was the pendant.

"It's a pendant." I whispered when Hilary wasn't paying attention.

"Wow, Tala learn something from kai. See how nice gifts for his wife. " Julia argued.

Then they called us for the meeting. I left Hilary downstairs saying, "I will come back soon, don't worry."

I went and attended the meeting. I agree I drank a bit.

Tala also. Then actually after the meeting, without going to Hilary, I and Tala had a competition of drinking shots.

"9."

Mine 11..

"13"

Mine 15.

It went on.

"Stop it guys" Julia said us and stopped.

"I am not able to find Hilary around." Julia said.

Suddenly I felt a panic as never before. I started to search her like mad.

"Hilary? Hilary?" I screamed. I searched for her. In washroom, other areas, park , hallways everywhere but I didn't find her.,

I found her next under the table when I bended down to pick my phone, which fell down.

I was shocked to see her under a table, man! She was under a table?

"Hilary?" I asked. When unknowingly I also went under it.

"What happened to you, what are you fucking doing under a table?" I asked losing my temper.

"Kai actually my dress... It got tore from the back. The zip got stuck and when I pulled it further it just came out..., You enjoy the party, I ... I .. I will do something." She said.

Shut up! Let me try.." I said.

She turned her back towards me.

I tried to keep the zip. "You.. are looking really good from back." I said.

"What the? Are you drunk, kai? , You smell as if you are drunk." She said.

I nodded too. "I wish no one else sees us in this condition." She muttered.

Then I applied a bit more force and pulled it up. "Ahhh..." She screamed.

I by mistakenly zipped some of her skin with the chain..

"Oh god." She exclaimed.

I will never apologize let whatever happens.

"It's painful." She moaned into my ears.

"We need to get out, but people will see us." I said her.

I immediately remembered something, "Hilary this is for you." I said.

I tied the pendant around her neck. "Wow Kai it's a unicorn isn't it?" She asked.

"Ugh... Yes ." I said. I didn't even know that.

"But Kai your timing isn't good, you gifted me this under a table?" She asked.

"Hn..." I spoke and actually smiled at her.

* * *

 **AN_ thanks for reading.**

 **Please read and review..**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	9. Lost my love

**AN_ hi everyone. I updated soon as I was free... Love you all. Keep on reading and the way do you want to know about my appearance? Then read.**

 **My appearance: I have short black hair which reach my neck and slightly shoulders, with black eyes, wheatish complexion, step cut, I am a fat girl who is overweight, I am a very stubborn and short tempered girl, I prove myself right, from a week I have been trying to be silent and sensible, I laugh like a maniac, my height is 5'2 I guess.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

Somehow we escaped from that table. Hilary saw right into my eyes. I caught her tight and said seductively in her ears, "what happened Hil?" She gasped the next moment. She diverted her gazes. I saw where she was looking at.

Max? How did he come here? I am sure Boris did this. I saw Hilary gazing at him without a blink. I actually was feeling jealous of him right now.

"Hilary?" I called her. She didn't respond.

"Hilary? Please come... " Max asked for once and she just left me immediately.

I gazed at her eyes as if asking me to allow her. I nodded. I didn't want to be bad with her.

They went to a corner near the balcony. I was there all alone. Waiting for them.

* * *

 **Hilary's POV.**

"Max, why did you come here?" I asked him by not facing him. "I wanna ask first, why did you leave me?" Max asked.

I pondered and answered, "circumstances Maxy. Circumstances..."

"Stop calling me that, ! You are no longer a part of my life." He said bitterly.

I felt hurt. Tears were brimming in my eyes... No Hilary don't cry.. I tried to overcome.

"I loved you a lot and you cheated me... You whore..." He stressed at the last part.

I started to cry now.. I didn't feel good..

I moaned when he twisted my hand and asked me harshly, "why did you do..?"

Ahh...max leave me.." I pleaded.

"Why?" He asked twisting harder.

"But I still love you.." I said looking into his eyes.

Then I earned a slap. It wasn't from Max, it was from Kai. And God knew if it started to bleed. I am sure it turned red. Oh! God I did a mistake, it wasn't a small one.

I am married, my husband there. And I say another person that I love him. Oh god why it happens with me?

"Fuck off Max! Move otherwise your grave will be ready." Kai spoke. Each of his words were like he was really hurt. Kai pulled me and took me into the car. We left the party. I never saw kai behaving so arrogant, but that was my mistake.

"You love max don't you? I was a really insane to fall for you. That was my first and last mistake." He said. This time kai was driving. And I beside him. He drove at the speed of 50km/hr, actually each 15 seconds rising, it went upto 89km/hr when I spoke, "kai I don't want you to die in a car accident, that too for me..."

He acted as if he never heard me. "Kai I am feeling scared."

He went with increasing speed, 106km/hr.

"Kai slow down, someone else maybe injured because of accidents. Please kai"

Then I saw him smirk, his eyes were full of anger and frustration.

"Kai please kai..." I pleaded. I actually started to cry by now.

Uhuhhuh... Gasping in between... Sniff sniff... Uhuhhuh... I cried, it had an effect. He slowed down a bit. Suddenly I felt unconscious and fell into the world of darkness.

* * *

 **kai's POV.**

I felt a gain of weight on my shoulders. I saw Hilary being very hot. I immediately felt my mind stop for a moment.

Hilary is not well. Whatever she might have done to hurt me., But now the most important thing is that , she is my wife and I need to take care of her fulfilling our promises...

I went to the hiwatari residence.

I asked the maid to give her medicines." And if Hilary asks where I am then say her that I will not be available for next 3-4 weeks... ok?" I asked. The maid nodded.

I went out. I needed to get out of it. I thought to join Tala for the beyblading training. We would train easily together... But ..yes I will move away and then Hilary will also realise her mistake. She can't just play with me.

"And maid, take care of her... Tell her to be aware of Boris and Voltaire.." I said and left the area.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I woke up but didn't find Kai. I could just feel his presence. I just wanted him to forgive me..

Then the maid said he wouldn't be present for next 3-4weeks ...

I felt lonely and a heaviness in my heart...

God knows what will I do?...

* * *

 **AN_ so friends that was the end of this chapter... Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **By the way I am thinking to also write one oneshot in these two to three days.**

 **It will be a kaihil but tragedy ending. It will be titled maybe "deathly revenge only for you."**

 **Ok Neha1 who is really reading from the start, review yourself by typing "Neha truth" or something else so that I will know which Neha is who...ok? Ok.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	10. Twisted recovery

**AN_ hi guys I thought to update it before studies can be hectic.**

* * *

 **hilary's POV.**

I felt lonely all around. His absence was really hard. I felt isolated. Burning pain in my heart. Yes, only because of me this happened. Everything was going on well but I made it worst. Kai left me without saying a word only because of me he did. I ... Did a grave mistake. I have to make everything right. Why did I do like that?

 _'miss don't blame yourself for everything'_

"who is that?" I asked aloud.

 _I am your bitbeast, '_

where are you present' I thought.

 _'In your pendant miss. Please release me, miss, I am tired being inside.'_

I don't know how to release you.

 _just shout unicia, (you_nee_sia) '_

I was really amazed. I called out loud "unicia,!."

And then my eyes couldn't open. The bright light blinded me. Then I tried to see and I saw a beautiful unicorn, it was a real bitbeast. My bitbeast that too given by kai.

I could understand but I called it back as I wanted kai back soon.

* * *

 **kai's pov (after 4 weeks)**

I came back. My anger was gone by now. I saw the maid standing. She immediately ran towards me and said, "kai, I mean master kai Hilary miss is not well, she never took her medicines or food after you left. She didn't sleep properly. Even Boris and Voltaire took some tests and she was really tired and fragile. But they didn't torture her."

I was shocked. "Why didn't she eat? " I asked.

"She felt guilty that you left her because of her own fault." She said.

I immediately ran upstairs and saw her lying on the bed, she looked like hell. Her hair was as if she didn't comb for years. She looked fragile and actually insane. When she gazed at me., She had tears in her eyes.

"Ka...ka..kai... I am sorry kai, please forgive me... " She pleaded as of begging me to take her.

She caught me tight. I could have pushed her away but I felt something , to just keep her holding. I wrapped my arms around her.

She just needed a bath. "You go and bath. " I ordered her.

"Did you forgive me?" She asked.

"If you go and bath and look as beautiful as before then yes." I replied.

She went and came back. But I saw Boris with a smirk.

"Kai your grandfather is calling you with Hilary in the Abbey for some kind of tests." He said.

"What if I don't?" I asked.

He then showed me a gun.

We both went. Hilary looked scared by watching the bloodied floor. Then they took Hilary inside one of the cell. And they locked me in opposite cell. I could see Hilary.

"We need to test her defensive ability and her endurance, so treat her as badly as possible." Boris said to one of the guards.

I felt really scared. Hilary cannot just bare all the things.

"No stop that..! You can't do that., " I spoke boldly.

"Kai your time is coming soon too dear..." Boris said coming infront of my cell.

Then they said if I would do anything they would hurt Hilary more. That was my fault, I could have ran away with Hilary.

Then a guard took a Whip in his hand and was ready to strike when she closed her eyes as hard as possible. I saw her scared, "Ahhhhh.." she shouted when it hurt her back.

Her scream was a poison for me. I couldn't handle that.

Then after a few minutes she screamed louder tears pouring down her cheeks, "mamma, it has just started now, the game has just begin."said Boris.

Her back now has started to bleed badly. I felt like crying watching her suffer in pain. Then she fell down, "AAAHHHH KAI ...! IT HURTS..., PLEASE LEAVE ME...!" she shouted.

I stayed silent, as it would increase her burden.

Then we saw one of the doctor coming and he said," sir Boris stop torturing her!" He shouted.

The guard stopped. "What happened?" Boris asked.

"According to medical reports ... She... She's pregnant..." He said.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Is it?" Boris asked the doctor but locking his gaze into my eyes.,

I kept staring at Hilary, so she was pregnant. Pregnant of my child.

"Take her to hiwatari residence back, but don't let anyone go out of it, make the security strong. And my dear kai, your torture will be pending." Boris said. I did not show any expression.

We went back somehow. We were silent in our room sitting at corners.

"Hil? It this true?" I asked. "Yes Kai." She replied.

"You need a bath. " I said. "Not once again kai.., I am exhausted." She spoke blurting out.

"You can't be like that." I said. "I can't kai." She said closing her eyes. Then she looked at me with wide eyes when I lifted her up.

"Kai? What the hell are you doing? I will fall. " She complained.

"I will never." I said her reassuring words.

I laid her in the bath tub. I opened her clothes. She didn't have the time to respond what I did. I opened her top, skirt, bra and panty.

She blushed when I just kept staring. "What have you come for husband dear?" She asked.

"Enjoy." I replied. "Shut up! Kai." She scolded.

I took a soap and swayed all around her body. Giving more importance to stomach and breasts. "Kai... Faster I want to sleep, I am feeling drowsy." She said.

I made a face and poured water at her. Cleaning her bruises. I wrapped a towel around her. I told her to sleep.

"Dress?" She asked. "Your wish, I will love this thing." I said looking at a bikini.,

"KAI? You are going to be a father so don't fly in air." She said.

Then she wore a dress and came onto the bed and caught me tight and slept.

* * *

 **AN_ so guys this chapter ends here... Any guesses what can happen next ... Nevermind...**

 **I have already planned the story 'neha crimson Ruby eyes' so I can't use your outstanding idea.**

 **Please read and review... I love to read them anyway..**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	11. A movie

**AN_ hi everyone. Guys I am dieing here of stress. Exams start from 13th December. I am gonna fail in social and science. Maths is easy. English and Sanskrit I can manage. I cannot update till 18th. I am sorry.**

* * *

 **kai pov.**

I woke up late at 7: 23am. I saw Hilary under me. I was on top of Hilary. Oh gosh! My Baby.. I mean our baby, I thought and moved away. "Kai? , KAAAAAAIIIIIIIII...?" She asked.

"Hn? "

"I am hungry. " She said.

"I am there no. Eat me. " I said with a smirk.

"I am too hungry. " I said.

"So? What do you want to have?" Hil asked.

"Hilary kisses for breakfast." I replied.

"...?"

"I said ..." I was going to continue when she kissed me.

We parted and she said.,." Happy dear husband? ."

I nodded.

 **after an hour , of breakfast.**

"kai, I missed you so much." She said.

"Me too." I said.

She started to roam around. She was actually watched herself in the mirror.

I knew what she wanted to see. "You won't be fat don't worry, it will take 4-5 months. " I said.

"Ummm... Kai will you love me after I become fat?" She asked.

Oh god! What is she thinking?

"Yes. I will love you forever." I said.

"Master Kai can Tala enter your room?" Asked maid.

I nodded.

"Hey kai." Tala exclaimed.

"Hn."

"Hi Tala. Oh.. hi Julie." Hilary saluted.

"Hi Hilary." Both said.

"So? Shall we plan to move out? " Asked Tala.

Boris will allow if he sends some spy after us.

"Where?" Hilary asked.

"Movie." Julia advised.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Sex is life ." Tala grinned.

"EWWW...!" Hilary and Julia shouted.

"I Love a girl not you?" Tala asked again. ( AN_ I don't know if it's a movie)

"No. Click open door." Julia advised.

"Ok." Hilary said. Tala nodded.

A sudden thought struck my mind. It was a scary movie.

I went to Hilary and asked in her ears "Hil thats a thriller."

Ok" she said.

But.. "I will be all right.

I said a no to her.

"Please Kai... That is a good movie... Please kai..." She moaned.

Ok fine" I said.

"Hello? Boris we 4 going to a movie. Will be back by 10;00pm." I said.

Oh I had to inform them every little thing.

We left. We went and sat together. I and Tala brought popcorn. We gave them but Tala had some other intention.

"Kai let's watch that." He replied with a grin.

He pointed to a nearby theatre. "Sex is life?" Tala said and pulled my arm and took me to the other column. He already had two tickets. Maybe he planned to watch it with Julia.

Right now I wanted to scream aloud. It was worst than that of a horror movie.

Tala right now was biting my hand. The scenes were really abnormal.

A casual assistant quavana was forcing herself and .. the manager was engaged in kissing her. I felt like I was about to vomit.

"I am going Tala." I said but Tala didn't leave.

"Think instead of quavana it's Hilary and that person is you." He said. Ohhhh god I had to suffer watching all useless things happening in a bathroom.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I didn't know where kai was but the movie was really interesting.

"Ahhhhh..." I and Julia shouted when the child ate his own mother.

The movie ended and we went. Saw that kai and Tala came out from the opposite theatre.

"You saw that? " Julia asked.

"Hehe hehe..." Tala laughed like a maniac.

"Kai you too?" I asked.

" Hn. But ours was better." He openly commented.

I blushed.

"The movie was great." Julia said.

"Let's have dinner." Kai advised.

"Ok." I and Tala said.

* * *

 **AN_ this chapter is very short as I typed in 20mins.**

 **Ok leave a review. Bye.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha.**

 **I can't update soon**


	12. Milk? And Mom?

**AN_ hi. I am very happy. I scored 78.5/80 in social. I lost 1.5 Mark in the map. Nevermind.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing. Tomorrow I will get my Sanskrit and English papers.**

I know this chapter will be short

* * *

 **kai's POV.**

we all 4 went for a dinner. We sat in a group all four. Beside me Hilary and Julia and I was facing Tala on a round table.

Hilary looked really happy. "What do you want?" The waiter asked.

"I want a grilled chicken with extra spice. " Tala shouted.

"We can share it right?" Julia asked.

Tala and Hilary nodded. "I want ice-cream kai! ! " Hilary screamed into my ears.

"Ok!" I said.

We all ate. Hilary was savouring the ice-cream. "Kai... It is nice..." She murmured.

Then when I wasn't watching she stuffed a spoonful of icecream into my mouth.

"Grrr... EWWW... What shit was that?" I asked.

"Kai learn to behave..." Tala said.

I glared at him. Giving one of my deathglare.

"Aaaaoooowwww..." Tala shouted catching his leg. Maybe Julia kicked him for saying that statement.

"I love you Julia... please now move..." He said.

After some time Julia asked Tala if they could also dance like those romantic couples.

They informed us and went for dancing. Then I noticed Hilary's eyes seeking every detail of the dance area.

She looked a bit unsatisfied. Maybe I should ask her out.

"Hilary dance?" I asked.

"Yesssss... please please please please please please please please please please...!" She said.

We went and caught each other, trying to match with the slow rythm. We danced in each other's arms.

Our eyes got locked for a longer period. I moved down towards her face.

She was blushing. I captured her lips. I loved her. Being with her could make me feel happy.

The song ended and Hilary said that she wanted to go back.

We said a bye to Tala and Julia and made our way towards the mansion.

I laid on the bed and called Hilary.

She changed her clothes and came and slept near me.

* * *

 **hilary's POV.**

I was feeling really happy. I was just remembering the scenes again and again. I caught Kai and tried to sleep. But I wasn't able to sleep.

Then after an hour I felt kai waking up and going out of the room...

Where is he going?

That too this late?

Should I ask him?

I will ask tomorrow.

* * *

 **boris' POV.**

we need to have that Baby soon. Yeah... We can use that thing ...

"Hey, you, maid mix this powder in the milk and give everyday to Hilary.." I said.

"Ok lord.." she said.

Now we can have the baby soon.

"But sir Boris what is that powder.?" One asked.

"That ...? That is a special thing like pesticides to plants... In same manner for the growth of child it is a chemical. It is made under our lab tests." I said.

"Is it good for Hilary's health.?"

"No. She may die. Actually it's like a slow poison." I said and left that area.

* * *

 **next few days. ... Hilary drank all that Milk stuff...**

 **She also noticed that Kai was not present with her all the nights for an hour.**

 **But she didn't dare to ask him.**

 **Hilary's pov**

where does Kai go? Today I will surely find out.

I didn't sleep tonight.

I felt Kai going. After a minute I followed him. I noticed him going downstairs into the third room at the corner.

I followed him. I saw him opening the lock. He went inside and switched the lights on.

I went near the door and tried to hear.

"Mumma? Are you OK? Did the maid give you food?" Kai said.

I was shocked by hearing this. I tried to peep inside.

Then I saw a woman of her late 50s. She looked so alike like kai.

"Yes Kai deary..." She said in a low tone.

"Kai? How is... Hilary? And child?" She asked.

"Both are doing great. Mumma." He spoke.

"You go Kai dear... Hilary might be searching you.." she said.

"Ok ...bye good night..." He said.

I actually started to run away. Otherwise kai would see me.

I went like a cheetah and flung into the bed.

I will surely ask Kai about this tomorrow. And I can't understand why my head is spinning from a while.

"Ma'am your Milk time.." the maid came and offered me Milk.

I drank it and slept.

* * *

 **AN_ that's it. Please read and review and tell your views.**

 **And if any guesses for Kai's mother's existence.**

 **Ok bye.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	13. Mom's secret

**AN_ hi . How are you all guys. By the way I was here to say that for a few days stop pm messaging me. My father has started to doubt that I use his phone.**

 **Ok back to the story.**

 **Kai: where the hell are you?**

 **Subha: oh here... I came.**

 **Kai: start fast otherwise I will...**

 **Subha:(kisses kai) ... Umm...**

 **Kai:(vomits)**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I will surely ask Kai today. It is over a month now. But I feel really scared.

I saw kai going to office. "Kai? " I asked.

"Hn?" He asked.

"I ... I wanted to ask that... Why my... Stomach grew so big only in the third month?" I asked. "You said it would grow in the fifth month, didn't you.?" I asked him totally something else which was full of logic.

My stomach grew from the starting of the third month.

"I don't know Hilary... Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yes. But... Kai Where did you go all these nights? You were not there with me for half or one whole hour." I said.

"No where. " He said.

"Kai say me the truth." I said looking directly into his eyes.

"It's my mom. " He said.

"Why did you hide it from me?" I asked.

"Boris. "

* * *

 **flashback.**

Kai's pov. 16 years back

"I will complain to police officer. You all cheated my son. " Katie said. (Kai's mom)

"If you will do anything wrong then you will see your last moment." Said Boris.

I was near my mom catching her hands lightly.

"Go and tell your mother she has to get out from this house. " Boris ordered me.

"But ... My mom will be here." I said.

"Then we will kill her." He said.

"No. I will handle her. I will see that she doesn't come infront of you." I said.

"Hide her as soon as possible." He said.

"Hn."

 **end of flashback**

* * *

"This was the reason..." Kai said.

"You saw her didn't you?" Asked kai looking in my eyes.

"Ye-ah..." I said.

"Kai? I want to meet her..." I pleaded him.

"Ok fine. Come." He said and took me to that room.

"Mumma,? Are you there? " He asked in a really soft tone not the one which is easy to hear from kai.

"Yes deary? You early? Ahhh... This is .her..." She stopped.

"Hilary yes..." Kai replied.

" What should I call her?" I asked kai in his ears.

"Mom. " Replied katie..

Ohh she heard. I was shocked she could hear a very low voice.

"Mom.. how are you?" I asked.

I had tears in my eyes.

I remembered my mother. She was so similar. "Mom..!.." I shouted there and went away. ,

 **normal pov.**

"Hilary?" Katie asked but Hilary went away.

"She remembered her mother maybe." Kai muttered.

"Go kai help her." Katie said.

"Hn."

Kai went upstairs. "Hil? Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She was sobbing.

"No problem Hilary. I am going to office. Ok bye don't cry again." He said and went when Hilary stopped crying.

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

I think that wasn't a very good thing. I cried and left. I created a bad image.

Maybe I should cook and feed mom.

Yes. I went to the kitchen and tried to make a toast.

I took 2 eggs. I broke them. I added a bit salt. Mixed them well. Took a frying pan. Added oil and heated the oil. I took 3-4 slices of bread. Dipped them in the egg batter and laid them on the pan. Flipped them thrice and they were ready.

I took a glass of juice which was left on the shelf. I was about to take when a maid came inside.

"What do you need ma'am? " She asked.

"No nothing." I said and left.

I went slowly into the room. "Mom... I brought this for you. Please taste it. " I said.

"Ohh... Hilary..." She smiled and ate a piece and said.."absolutely heavenly food. I wish I would get this kind of food from heaven daily." She looked really happy.

"Kai would be really lucky." She said. I blushed.

"How is my grandchild?" She asked.

"Alright., Happy I guess." I said. "Take care of my Kai." She said. "Yes." I replied.

She completed eating and drank the juice when she cougheda bit.

"Do you need water?" I asked when she started to cough more.

I went to get water. "Take this." I said. She was coughing more and choked when she dropped the glass in a hurry.

I started to panic.

She wasn't able to breathe.

"Oh my god..!" I screamed.

I tried to pat her back but she choked more. "Please...!" I cried.

"Be happy...!" She tried to say and led her last breath.

"No!" I screamed.

Mom!" I screamed. No she can't die...no...

I started to cry.

* * *

 **AN_ that's it. Let's see what happens when Kai comes to know about it.**

 **By the way advance happy new year.**

 **Read and review.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha**


	14. Back to reality

**AN_ sorry I made you wait for a longer while... I actually was too busy. My father was doubting me really bad. Nevermind.**

 **Thanks for all for not pm messaging me these days. I am glad. Let me start.**

* * *

 **hilary's pov.**

oh my gosh! I ... I immediately ran away when I saw kai. "Hey Hilary I forgot my mobile phone. Do you know where..,?" He stopped when he saw me crying. "What happened Hilary?" He asked and came close to me.

"Hey? What happened? Please tell me..." He asked.

"Kai... Kai... I... I ... I ... Did ... A grave mistake..." I said.

"No problem Hilary tell me" he asked me to tell.

"Kai mom died .. I. . I .. killed her... Kai ..! I killed her. " I screamed.

I could immediately see the change in Kai's face.

"Say Hilary, you didn't do it. Say Hilary.!" He shouted.

"No Kai. I was the reason she died...!" I cried.

"Fake tears." He said and... and slapped me hard on my cheek.

"You deserve it." He said and locked the door, cried and ran downstairs.

I am very bad. Very worst. Worst of the worst. Good for nothing. Whatever I try always goes in vain.

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I never thought Hilary would do this. Was this the revenge to kill her father? This wasn't fair. I then saw my mother. Lifeless, she laid on her bed. I cried. "Mamma!" Please come back" I cried and screamed.

I caressed my mom as of she would wake up for me.

I then carried her body to the backyard. I ordered dranzer to dig the ground at once.

I laid my mother inside with her favourite rose 🌹.

I felt again the same when I used the black dranzer for the first time. That same black power.

The same Power... "Hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha!" I laughed.

 **at night.**

I went out. It was 12:30 am. I loved the silence then I saw a couple walking around. What? I had a knife. What do you expect me to do?

I pointed a gun towards them and told them to go away.

"Don't kill him." The girl replied protectively which the boy should have done.

When she wasn't looking the boy ran away.

"Seems your boyfriend is a coward. He left you. " I smirked.

"He..he cheated me..." She murmured. That was when I shooted him from far.

"No!" The girl shouted.

"Now he's dead., It's your turn." I said.

"I will be ready." She said.

"Wow nice confidence. But first I will ..." As I said I kissed her. I started to grope her.

"Stop it! You dare kill me." She said.

But I actually could not play with her because something was stopping me. I was feeling mad. I left her and sliced her neck. God she was really brave. She didn't even look sad. I had a lot of fun time killing another mother and I left her two kids roaming in the darkness.

What? Did anyone think about me when they killed my father? Mother? I don't care now...

* * *

 **back to the mansion.**

I came back. I heard someone crying. Obviously Hilary.

I left that room and walked over. It was still locked.

Did she eat her food? Is she alright?

What the hell? Why am I thinking about her?

She killed my mother didn't she?

"Maid? Did she have her food?" I asked.

"No sir I gave her but she was busy in crying." She said.

"Go and tell her to eat as it maybe bad for our ... No my baby." I said.

She nodded and left that area.

 **days passed. Murders occurred Very frequently. Boris also noticed Kai's crimson eyes darken. Hilary still apart from Kai.**

while I was returning after murdering some more people for happiness, I heard Hilary screaming very badly.

what happened to her? I ran upstairs. 2/3 steps at a time. I immediately opened the lock.

"Hilary? Hilary?" I asked almost screamed and choking by her actions.

"Ahhhhh Kai...! My head is bursting out and spinning... Something is happening...well I am dieing I... I guess. My stomach is just Ahhhhh" she wasn't able to control the pain.

"Hilary hold on. We will call the ambulance. " I said.

"Kai I don't think I can ... Hold it..." She moaned.

Then I carried Hilary with a lot of effort as she was too heavy and screaming all the way.

I didn't even lay her at the backseat. I carried her directly in the front seat to drive.

We reached. It was late only one or two doctors were available.

"Check her treat her..!" I shouted. I was damn scared watching her condition. Kai hiwatari being scared of his wife's death... Hahaha that's a good one...( An_ that Line is taken from Bishop's candlesticks)

 **after 2 hours.**

The doctor managed to reduce her headache and pain.

"Listen Kai... She took some drugs did she?" Doctor asked.

"No." I said.

"It is because her organelles may be damaged if she took anymore., Take care of her." She said.

"I surely will do." I said.

I was finally filled a bit of Joy when I saw Hilary laying on the bed staring at me.

* * *

 **AN_ well that's it. By the way you want kai and Hilary's child to be a son or daughter? Type in your review.**

 **I think maybe this incident can change Kai's behaviour towards Hilary.**

 **OK please review if you read. I want a century soon.**

 **Yours lovingly Subha.**


	15. killer wasn't Hilary

**nu AN- hi I am finally back. Thanks a lot for reviewing love you guys.**

* * *

 **kai's pov.**

I stared at the brunette. I did not know what to say her. Her eyes wanted just forgiveness which I wasn't going to offer.

I drove her home. All the way she felt guilt which could kill her by now.

" kai I... I " as she tried to speak was choked by her tears.

I took her to my room and switched off the lights. For the first time in these days we both lied on the same bed. A small spark could be seen in our relationship.

Next morning as I went into the kitchen and simply glared at one of the maids, she immediately panicked and said me that it was not Hilary who killed my mom.

By now I was catching her neck. "who?" I asked coldly.

"It was actually long back. Master kai , kate Madame did not want you to know but she was a cancer patient. She never told you because you could not have grown in your life... She concealed the truth. Please don't be harsh towards Hilary Madame.."

This was really hard to digest. "what about the medicines?" I snapped.

"she never had them. I secretly brought for her. " she said and left as I allowed her to leave.

I immediately ran upstairs. I hugged Hilary. "kai I am sorry! " she spoke...

No you don't need to be sorry..." I spoke.

" you did not kill my mom! She was a cancer patient. I am sorry for behaving in such a way..." I spoke.

Hilary was wide-eyed by now. " Re.. Really? " she asked stammering. I nodded a yes.

That was when our lips met after a long while. I actually knew how desperately I missed her.

She cried happy tears I guessed.

" kai are you still angry? " she asked.

" obviously not." I replied.

poor Hilary I made her suffer again for nothing. But nevermind now. After a while I noticed that Hilary was feeling sleepy. I adviced her to take rest.

I was really about her health. Maybe she needs somebody. She is probably bored at home. I called Julia to stay up with her. Meanwhile I talked to tala about business.

when I entered my room once again Julia screamed. "what happened?" Tala and I asked. "The baby kicked. ...! Wow Hilary! Does it hurt? " Julia asked. "no maybe a little..." Hilary replied.

"kai and tala come here. Feel this. " Hilary called. I laid a hand on her stomach when I felt a very small movement. I was too happy.

I smiled at Hilary and I heard Tala whispering Julia "You will be more happy feeling the kicks on your stomach." Tala smirked and Julia blushed unknown that I heard them

"kai have you decided a name?" Julia asked. "hn. It's Gou if a boy. I didn't think the name of a girl yet. " I told her. "Hilary has decided. " Hilary said herself. " It's karin if a girl."

" wow really pretty names. " Tala commented.

"would you mind bringing my teddy bear? " Hilary asked. "A teddy bear?" Tala asked. "A Teddy bear?" Julia asked. " yes. " Hilary said.

" here's your Teddy bear," I landed on the bed. "ohh so kai's your teddy bear. Ok so kai bear enjoy with your barbie doll." Tala said and left with Julia.

normal pov.

but they surely did not know the intentions of Boris and others. They had to be aware and alert. Kai entered the abbey to heal if anyone was injured. He was shocked to see max. " you?" He asked.

" yeah who else. They trapped me here. They are going to torture Hilary by making me an eye candy. They said many more things but I was too tired to listen.. Kai keep her happy." Max said.

" I know what to do and what not to do. " kai said. Kai did not show it but actually was really tensed about it. They could make Hilary do anything for that filthy ass. But atleast he had a plan to save their baby. He had the idea which he concealed inside his mind and locked it with a key. He waited only for the right time, nothing else.

* * *

 **A** **N- so sorry for this short chapter. But what else could I do? In this phone in which now I typed, is too hard to type. It took really long. Ok so my dear friends please read and review. Otherwise your subha will haunt you in your dreams. Tanishq Tomar? Thanks a lot and guest too for reviewing .**

 **yours lovingly subha.**


	16. Dranzer's helplessness

**AN- *_* hi I am free. But I did not feel like updating the other story so...**

* * *

 **kai's pov**

Happiness can't be found for the eternity. Everything cannot be good forever. One must know that. It was during that time when Hilary had her ninth month. I tried my best to keep her away from Boris and others but fate didn't give me a chance...

I took her to hospital. Business was also not with me. I failed in it. All the contracts were damaged by Tala. I never forgave him. He accused me for corruption and they took away everything from my name. If Tala wasn't my friend then who else?

I seriously did not know what to do. I shouldn't have believed him. I took Hilary to hospital. "kai will... I ..will I be alright?" She asked before being sent inside.

I nodded with a strong belief.

I had the plan what else. I could hear Hilary screaming. I actually felt bad but after a while I heard a cry. A high pitched cry like a baby. The doctor came outside and informed me " congratulations mr. Hiwatari a baby girl."

I felt a happiness which I never felt before. I immediately went inside and saw Hilary lying down. She looked really tired. "god ... She's so pretty kai... Your blue hair she has got..." Hilary murmured.

" She has your eyes though..." I told.

"we need to move. We need to leave this place. There's no use of being here. I will start my business somewhere else. Let's go Hilary. I know you are weak but let's leave." I spoke really fast.

" yes kai I also don't want my daughter to be in trouble." She spoke. We went out without anyone's notice. We reached the metro. We planned to go to . But as we reached the railway station I saw Boris' men. God shit! They had a detector. They traced us. Hilary run. With a great effort I made Hilary and our child into the train but as I climbed their men shooted me with an injection. I fell down backwards onto the station.

"kai! No kai..! " Hilary screamed. "Hilary take care of her." I spoke and went into darkness.

 **hilary's pov**

I never expected this. Why didn't I jump outside with kai. I don't even have a single penny with me. Kai had all the money. Why I had to suffer. Our daughter... Where should I go now. Kai you left me at an important junture of my life. How should I continue? " what should I do karin?" I asked looking at my little daughter. I was feeling really tired. But the next thing was really unexpected. I saw dranzer.

But why would dranzer come here?

 **flashback.**

"Come on bring him here." Boris spoke. He looked at kai with a smirk. "here kai your love was strong wasn't it?" He asked. " we just wanted some kind of kindness in you so that you could handle black dranzer. Now as you see you are absolutely ready. After a few years when your daughter comes... Actually when we catch your daughter then she would also have a dark bitbeast..." Boris told.

"you are going to do it again?" Kai asked and Boris spat at his face with disgust. "listen they may be safe for a maximum 9 years don't be too happy." Boris spoke.

"you need to leave dranzer otherwise we will destroy it." He spoke harshly.

"dranzer? Dranzer. Leave. !" Kai spoke politely. _But master they will hurt you more if I wont be to protect you. You will never come back to normal._

" Dranzer I command you to leave. Listen to your master." Kai spoke and dranzer left from the blade which was with them. "Now your time starts kai. Tick tock. " Boris smirked. But kai knew where dranzer would go...he knew it for sure.

 **end of flashback.**

"dranzer did kai send you here? " I asked. Dranzer nodded. She came and covered me and karin as if protecting us. I went down and left when St. Petersburg arrived. I didn't know what to do. I missed kai a lot.

* * *

 **AN- so atlast I completed. I had to retype this chapter thrice because of network problems...so please read and review and I am thinking to make this story a T rated one. I think I am going to replace 4th chapter soon...**

 **ok till then bye .**

 **yours lovingly subha...😍**


	17. kiss you

**AN- this is most probably my last update. My tenth class and all. Its too... Irritating. But I have to concentrate. Thanks Lin for liking kai in the other story. I felt really happy and SMU? Thanks a lot to you too... Tanishq Tomar thank you so much for reviewing. Simy and ezabella and whoever reviewed thank you..!**

* * *

 **Hilary's pov.**

I miss you kai! Why did you leave me. I can't even go back. It was almost **7 years ago.** I don't know what to do! I am not happy with my life. I am 27 now working with Brooklyn. Karin arrivedas I was thinking of kai. "Mom today at school they taught us about good touch and bad touch. " I smiled at her. She looked so much like him. " Dad, how are you doing?" Karin asked. "my doll perfect!" Brookly answered.

Immediately a tear slid down my cheek. Brooklyn noticed it and told Karin to go to her room. "what the hell is wrong with you darling?" He asked. I cried even more. "I am not feeling happy. I am. ... Something is eating me up.." I spoke. "Hilary forget everything about past. Look at present and Karin's future ... Its nothing wrong in being her father." Brooklyn spoke harshly and held my shoulders tightly.

"I miss kai!" I murmured. I didn't want Karin to know. "Say that bloody man's name again and again till you die. I am the one who is creating Karin future. Do you understand? " he asked and kissed me roughly. I wasn't happy. I was dying each moment. Brooklyn was the one who made us both alive these years. He was the one whom Karin saw as a father. She trusted him. Brooklyn loved Karin too but kai was denied this love. The love of a daughter.I cried silently. I was pregnant. Brooklyn was the reason.

I couldn't do anything. He forced me a lot. But only I was cheating kai. I wanted an abortion. I was really tired of this life. The only reason to stay alive is for Karin. After my death Brooklyn may not take care of her properly. I want to go near kai. Kai I miss you so much. Living without you is just like hell. Brooklyn and I are not legally married. But one thing, he only forces me to repay. I didn't tell him that I was pregnant.

"Ahhh... I want to die... I don't know anything but now. Right now in am going to go to Moscow no matter what. My daughter has grown enough to take care of herself. " I spoke to myself."Karin take care of yourself. I may or maynot come back." I spoke to her in a serious tone. "Is it because of the same bloody guy who is kai?" Karin asked and I slapped her. "whom are you saying bloody and who told you about him?" I asked. She didn't even have even a drop of tear in her eyes. "Father told." She spoke.

"Brooklyn! " I screamed and went near him. "I told you not to reveal. " I almost cried once again. "so what? I just tried to tell to never ask about that kai. Now are you going to leave your child here and run away?" He asked intentionally. I nodded and left.

I know he never would have thought that I would leave truly. I left muttering a goodbye. Kai now nomore. I will meet you. "I will come with you." Karin spoke. "No. Till this age I never returned for your safety but now you are grown up. If Brooklyn does anything call me immediately." I spoke. "why would dad do that?" She asked.  
"oh come on Karin don't ask me much." I spoke and left for Moscow.

After 4 hours...  
I reached there. I was too bothered . I went in a similar route. After a while I took a taxi and went to Hiwatari mansion. I saw almost everything was changed. The whole building was different. I was Boris glaring at me. I felt scared but atleast I was here. He immediately took me inside. He  
locked me up just like before. "where is dranzer?" Boris asked me.

"it is with my daughter for safety." I told which was true. "All our plans failed after you left. Black dranzer was a bane for everyone. Kai destroyed everything. "where is he right now ?" I asked. "In the secret lock up. He gets only oxygen." Boris spoke.  
"I want kai to meet me." I said and went down in the same lock room. They still tied my hands so that I wouldn't run away. They sent me inside. "kai?" I called. And I was dumbstruck to see kai in a bad way. His eyes were sleepy. His clothes were bloodied. Torn clothes and his hair was like hell. It was covering almost half of his face.

I caught him immediately and hugged him. "what happened to you. If i would know about this I would never have left you kai! " I cried for the third time that day. He immediately acted mad. He bit me and shouted " I will kill you!"

"kai don't you remember me?" I asked. He didn't respond and came closer. I felt really scared. As he was about to scratch me up, I kissed him directly on his lips. I deepened it. I tasted a similar flavour. I missed him. "I love you kai ..." I murmured and kissed his eyes too.

* * *

 **AN- oh god typing a long chapter for me after many days was too hard. I know its small for you all readers but hello this was almost 1K ... Please cooperate. Thanks a lot guys. Please read and review.**

 **yours lovingly subha.**


End file.
